Alam El Phan
Alam el Phan (Arabic: عالم الفن) (The Music World) is an Egyptian record label based in Cairo that supervises, manages, and produces Arabic music records and movies. History Alam el Phan is owned by Mohsen Gaber and, before the emergegence of Rotana production company, Alam elPhan used to be one of the largest music empires in the Middle East. It was home to artists such as Samira Said, Elissa, Diana Karazon, Amr Diab, Angham, Warda, Ahlam, and Ragheb Alama. It also has the largest Arabic-language library of black-and-white movies. It owns two channels: Mazzika and Zoom. International distribution is managed by EMI Arabia. Alam el Phan is owned by the Founon Holding group, a subsidiary of EFG-Hermes. Artists List of all artists who have been within the company, including former artists and those who have died: ;A * Abdel Halim Hafez * Ahlam * Ahmed El Attar * Alina * Aline Khalaf * Aly El Haggar * Amal Maher * Amer Moneeb * Ammar El Shereey * Amr Diab * Amr Mostafa * Angham * Asalah * Aziza Jalal ;B * Bashar Darwish * Basma ;C * Cheb Jilani ;D * Danya Yousef * Diana Haddad * Diana Karazon * Dominique ;E * Ehab Tawfik * Elhamy * Elissa * Esam Esmaiel * Essam Karika ;F * Fady Batal * Fahd Ballan * Fares * Farid al-Atrash * Fayza Ahmed ;G * George El Rassy ;H * Haifa Wehbe * Hakim * Hamada Helal * Hamid El Shaeri * Hamza Nomera * Hani Shaker * Hasna * Hatem Fahmy * Hayat * Heba * Hisham Abbas * Hoda Ammar ;I * Issam Rajji ;J * Janna & Kenzy * Jihan Rateb * Jinny * Johnny ;K * Kareem * Khaled Ramzy * Khaled Selim ;L * Latifa * Layal * Lekaa Swedan ;M * Magdy Saad * Mahgoub We Maissa * Mahmoud El Essaily * Mai Selim * Malek Jandali * Margo Kassar * Marwa * May Hariri * Mayada El Hennawi * Medhat Saleh * Melissa * Miro * Mirva * Mohamed Fouad * Mohamed Kamal * Mohamed Mounir * Mohamed Tharwat * Mostafa Amar ;N * Nadia Mostafa * Nadia Roshdy * Nagat * Naglaa * Nagwan * Nawal * Nawal Al Zoghbi * Nedal Sultan * Nicole Saba ;R * Ragheb Alama * Razan * Roula * Ruby ;S * Sabah * Saber El Robaee * Said Morad * Sameh El Gharieb * Samira Said * Samira Tawfiq * Samo Zein * Sayed Mekkawi * Sewar * Shahenaz * Shaza * Sherif Mekkawy * Sherine Wagdy * Somaya Darweesh * Souzan Ghazal * Suzanne Tamim ;T * Talal Al Madah * Tamara * Tamer Hosny * Tony Kattan * Tressy ;U * Umm Kulthum ;W * Wael Jassar * Waleed Samarah * Warda Al-Jazairia ;Z * Zena See also * List of record labels References External links * Alem El Phan website * AME site: Alam el Phan page Category:African record labels Category:IFPI members ar:عالم الفن fr:Alam El Phan